


【主教扎】平常

by ShyMinmyheart



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: AU, M/M, 双扎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyMinmyheart/pseuds/ShyMinmyheart
Summary: 现代AU甜饼主德扎 双扎友情向是在德扎家的四人约会德扎第一人称
Relationships: 主教扎, 莫萨, 萨莫 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【主教扎】平常

>>>

是个星期五。

在校门口接到人的时候正好晚上九点出头，天空零零落落飘着小雨。大学生大概都没什么打伞的习惯，到处都是穿连帽衫带起帽子的年轻人。我自己原来也是，近几年却在家里老男人的逼迫下开始在细雨中找伞打了。从车门边或者后备箱储物柜里都能找到备用伞，想来科洛雷多也习惯了我随手送人把伞更有可能我自己把伞给丢了。

远没有到春暖花开的季节，被风轻易改变垂直下落方向的雨仿佛顷刻间连成了细线，在车灯的照射下格外明显。和沃尔夫冈，除了我之外另一个沃尔夫冈，一起走出来的是几个女大学生，周末前夜，超短裙外面套了长款羽绒服，靴子高高的，很衬腿型。我可太了解那个莫扎特了，这不，果真和姑娘们道别要是kiss goodbye，亲亲脸颊也要亲上两边，亲完还得一步三回头给飞吻。

可算把他盼到副驾驶座上，我偏个头算是打过招呼，又抬手示意他打开前面的储物箱，看他笑得可爱，没忍住开口怼他，“笑个屁笑，快给老子把头发擦干了！”

“又暴躁啦？”他习惯我不好好说话，乖乖拿出毛巾来胡乱擦头发，把一头金毛整得乱糟糟的，但是却小心翼翼地避开了脸，我猜他是怕把眼线擦掉了，边擦边揶揄我，“不就两天没见到？欲求不满啊？”

“滚，”科洛雷多出短差，欧洲地区坐火车就行的那种，刚回家，我见不到却来接另一个莫扎特去早就定下的四人约会。我打开双闪准备发动车子回家，有点被戳中了，没好气地回他。在脚踩油门的前一秒没忍住伸长了胳膊给他理了理头毛，又嘿嘿笑了两声，躲他反击的爪子，“我开车了哦！”

“你说那两个在干什么呢？”他手机依赖症有点严重，有时候ins story一天发的比我一个月发的都多，坐下拿出手机来刷了一会儿，刚锁了屏，收起手机问我，“你说他们会不会又在说我们坏话。”

这个问句一点都不给问号面子，我心里也这么想的，回他，“要不他们还能干什么。”前面有个推着婴儿车的妈妈，我停了车，示意她先走，趁机转头和他对视一眼，咧嘴就笑，“我男人说不定在说他想我。”

“……开你的车吧。”他又去够我后座上的玩偶，是只猫，rua了两下转头问，“你们定情信物不是驴吗？”

“他说我像只猫。”我瞥一眼那只造型正在伸懒腰的白色小猫咪，心说我就不告诉你原话是什么了，深夜节目还是留到深夜吧。

“切，我的安东倒是像只猫猫，黑色那种，优雅高贵，周身都是传说。”他好像看出来我言下之意似有似无的车轮子，把话题扯回去，把玩具扔回去又开始翻腾别的，可幸亏有安全带的束缚。

“你多动症啊你？”我说完就后悔了。这个病症莫扎特都有，我为什么要说这个。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”果真他也意识到了，“我早上刚被我的大师送去上学，中午还有意大利菜爱心便当吃，和你这种社畜可不一样，我年轻你老惹。”

我们两个找的恋人岁数可都是比我们大的，仿佛在故意搞什么年龄差操作，其中故事又曲折婉转，误会伤害对骂都是寻常，还伴随着我们两个差点生病死掉的狗血剧情，说起来还是有点感慨。我也不打算反驳我是一只自由自在的社畜，想着经历的事情就打算装模作样叹口气。

“诶！你在床上会不会叫他爸爸！！”我那口气还没叹出来就被他堵回去了。

“我只知道你当初为了让萨列里给你找谱子叫了他爸爸，”我翻个白眼，期待着能遇上个红灯，好能手离开方向盘和旁边人能打一架，应该开特斯拉，这样我就能打人了。

“那个谱子也太多了，又很无聊，诶你知道别人作曲要打草稿的吗？”他还在翻腾，摸出来好多块糖，估计都是科洛雷多怕我低血糖放车里的。我按照自己的思路，觉得他现在一定在挑味道呢。但是音乐家们需要打草稿这个事情很好笑，我们就一起哈哈哈了几声。

“给你吃这个，”我稍微减速，转了个弯，从驾驶座左边小暗格里面拿了几个巧克力球，Lindor的牛奶巧克力球。

“为什么你不长肉，有点肉肉才可爱知道不知道。”他接过巧克力球，开了一个，巧克力含在嘴里含含糊糊地说话。

想到科洛雷多天天一天三顿饭外加下午茶投喂我，我心情有点复杂，不肉肉也可爱的…吧？但是嘴上是不能服输的，尤其是在自己和自己打嘴炮的时候，我就又往他那边看了一眼，“为什么你不长个。”

“你特么！”他吃完了开始拿水杯喝水漱口，为了不牙疼。苍天啊大地啊，一个个莫扎特都这么健康了，好习惯成堆成堆的，我们都OOC了。

别问，问就是爱情的力量。

特么半天特么不出来，他安安分分靠在椅背上，开口问，“什么时候到啊你是不是开反了沃尔夫冈。”

“快了，”我心说我就不该主动请缨来接你，我想科洛雷多了，又想到正事儿，说是正事儿但是就是我们两个玩票儿一起写了首曲子，正色开口“咱们合作那首…”

“我想安东尼奥了你开快点，”他都没心听我说话，直接打断我，“你说他现在做饭呢吧，给我做饭饭呢，你家那个肯定屁都不会做。”

“滚你大爷的，”做饭这个事情我再小混蛋也不能让科洛雷多这种人和那个意大利人比吧，况且只要我有要求，早餐给我煮个粥煎个蛋还是肯定要做的，毕竟被折腾下不了床的是我。

“唉，又要辛苦我的大师了。晚上我要好好夸夸他。”想到了什么似的想要抓我胳膊，把我吓一跳，“今天有酒没有？！”

“出息。”我拐了个弯就要进我们那片别墅区了，想起自家男人的技能点，又带点小骄傲，“希罗调酒不错。”

说着自己男人他就打来了电话，蓝牙连着车载音响，我直接接起来，“希罗”，语调有点软有点甜，我叫完人才意识到，尽力忽视旁边人那个啧啧啧的表情。

“嗯，”他答应着，不让我说的每一个字掉到地上。虽然他到家的时候我就给他打了电话了，但是又听到这个声音让我意识到我真的想他，比不上以前吵架相看两生厌的日子，我现在就想天天，不，时时刻刻和他呆一起，他又开口，“快到家了吗？”

“快了，两分钟。”我答，一边告诉自己稳住声线！我这是成年人的成熟恋爱了！

“好。开车小心。不急。”都是小短句子，希罗也知道我旁边还有另一个莫扎特，一点情话不给，也不像这两天晚上打视频电话的时候，什么话都敢往外说，什么尺度都有。

其实另一边气氛没有很热络但也绝对不冷清。乐团指挥和集团总裁，在各自领域叱咤风云（这个用词就有点过分）的中年魅力男士，洗手作汤羹的样子肯定是赏心悦目的。他们两个能一起吹莫扎特作为上帝的宠儿的天赋与作品，也能假模假样无奈感慨如何如何拿各自的沃尔夫冈没办法，真的相处下来一点不难捱。

“不得不说，您变了。”萨列里把最后一道菜端上桌，看了一眼正在对比果酒度数的科洛雷多，开口道。

科洛雷多刚刚和我放了电话，得知我马上就到家的消息，airpods还在耳朵上，pro的隔音是真的妙，适合日常里来保护我这种珍稀音乐家的耳朵，我也给他定了两对儿，这个很容易丢的你懂吧。

对了，别问我怎么能转换视角、知道这两个人在干什么呢，我开上帝视角你管我。

刚说哪儿了，哦对，萨列里说我男人变了。科洛雷多取下耳机反应了一下，回了一句那不挺好。于是两个人就开始狼狈为奸，要不还是说精诚合作吧，总之达成约定今天晚上不许我们姓莫扎特的多喝酒，量是10度的五杯。原话是“沃尔夫冈喝多了容易出状况”，那边搭了一句，“没错”。

我进门的时候就正好听见这句，停车没费多大功夫，门前院里地方本来就宽敞，萨列里停车又很规矩，我下了车把后备箱里的两盒草莓拿出来，这次故意没打伞，我看矮的那个莫扎特也是。但是要论心机他是比不上我的，我把车钥匙塞进口袋，故意手动开后备箱，雨凉丝丝的，车体自然更凉一点。

“回来了。”岁数大就是能装，科洛雷多把草莓接过去，嘴里只是淡淡问我一句，眼睛里的笑和爱却淹没了我，那句话怎么说的来着，我没了我好了我可以了。他刚准备酒的时候把黑色衬衣的袖子挽了上去，露出一截手臂，线条很好看。他叠放了两盒草莓，空出一只手来，把我拦腰往他那里带，看似是让了我身后那个莫扎特过去，我却多得到了耳边的一个轻吻。

我没工夫注意另一个莫扎特的表情，明显他也不在意我们这边，直奔厨房去了，我心说真不当自己是外人啊，我家这个就反手把草莓放在门口柜子上，另一只手拍了拍我带点湿气的头发又牵过我的手，“上楼换衣服。”

啊，他不牵我我都忘了，一会儿手手就该热起来了。瞥他一眼果真捕捉到他微皱的眉，我偷笑，换了鞋被他拉着往楼上走。

路过厨房还明显听到那边传来指挥家那句关怀，“淋雨了？”我再次吐槽另一个我自己，淋雨了和你要亲亲有个屁关系。我也淋雨了我矫情了嘛。

刚忘了说楼下的饭香有多诱人，但是上了楼就隔绝了一切。早先提过很多次入冬科洛雷多就会很夸张的白色长毛绒地毯铺满整个楼上，但是没说过香薰的事儿，我五感发达啊，油烟（甚至是烤箱）闻多了很难受的。要不为什么我是伟大的音乐家你们不是。总之，凝神的静心的涩情的诱惑的还有宣传自己能生发的香薰，材质有蜡烛竹签喷雾，各种各样买回来用了一个月时间一个个给我试，旁边配着咖啡豆怕我闻多了吐出来。总之楼上就是我最最喜欢的味道了，这个星期用的是Locherber的豆蔻木棉。

他拉着我并不说话，我也不说话。洗手的时候也不说话，他手上的温度传过来，加上室内永远舒舒服服的室内恒温，我手都不怎么冰凉凉的了。可他还是不放手，圈我在怀里捧着我的手给我洗。我靠在他身上，大半体重都压在他那里，稍微回个头亲在他下颌，他回了个在我颈侧。恍惚着我又想起在车上说的话，想着要是另一个莫扎特那个身高都亲不到我家驴驴的。把奇奇怪怪的画面丢掉又纠结起来，亲了三次可是还没吻到嘴唇，有点点不甘心。但是这个事情我不示弱，你想我要比我想你多我才开心嘞。

我以为洗完他会直接把我拉进衣帽间去，结果猝不及防就给我按在了隔间门口的小沙发上，他急了他急了他急了。想到这儿我乐了，他松了手，我就双臂环住他，在沙发上转转脑袋调整了个舒服点的姿势闭眼等亲亲。

没等到，他手往下去了。我也不拦着，时间、地点，只要不是故意的，他心里总是比我有数的多。

又一个猝不及防，没有亲亲但是我脚踝被握住了，还被摸索着向上探去，我一哆嗦，琢磨着两天不至于把他憋坏了啊，这人要玩大的？睁开眼发现老男人只是用不赞成的目光看着我，合着不满意是我下雨天穿单裤露脚踝了。我也是近些年好脾气了哈，我这儿投怀送抱呢他只是关心我冷不冷冻没冻着，也行吧。

“不冷，我都没下车。”还是我先开的口，轻轻踹他，把他拉到近前打量。两天而已，（还打了十几个小时视频电话），没什么变化，但是心里就是，挺想的。

“那刚才手怎么这么凉。”我翻个白眼，自己坑自己这很莫扎特。

“亲不亲亲不亲？”气急败坏的总是我，“不亲滚蛋！”

“亲。”他说完就吻上来，撤了手臂压过来。他也不撑着点，他那个体脂率突然往我身上压像话吗，虽然也没少压了。我不形容这个亲亲，反正很黏糊，反正你也亲不到我们俩任何一个。

亲完了我就有点喘，可能脸也红，科洛雷多撤开了，半跪在地毯上，估计看我太可爱了没忍住又凑过来轻啄了几口，指指衣帽间门口的架子，有套早准备好了的居家服，“自己换衣服。”

诶我不能放过他。我没听到想听的呢。

“希罗希罗，”我叫他，在他拐出门前。叫完了我又不说话，就盯着。

“想。”他看着一副无奈的样子但是老子就是知道他其实现在内心冒着粉红色泡泡很甜蜜，“昨天晚上我就说了我很想你，你都睡着了。”

我腹诽那不是你打电话来哄我睡觉的嘛你还有脸说，我坐起来准备换衣服，装作漫不经心，接着问，“还有呢？”

“还有我爱你。”

我听到我想听的了，而且我也爱他。

情人节快乐。

**Author's Note:**

> 与文无关，自己存档。bb我的思路，妈的不要让我看到有人融我的梗哦你问问我你标清楚我会同意的。  
> 一开始是手稿在notability里写了个开头加上抱不到太阳也是一起出现的灵感。第一人称的一次尝试，其实根本不算是尝试，因为真的，超级，超级，超级顺手。谢谢三叔，实在是看多了第一人称。看多了可爱吴小狗的碎碎念。所以那天就，也忘了在哪里，希望是在地质学院那里，风景也好，高脚凳也是我喜欢的哈哈哈哈哈。是个雨天，啊，我想起来可能是在卧室里写的哈哈哈哈，出去倒垃圾的的时候碰上出去开party的小姐姐，就是文章开头那个。其实手稿里还有往后的发展，喝酒、双扎和各自男朋友的真心话大冒险之类之类的。然后为什么没写拆成两篇了呢，一是连四个人的群像我都不会写，二是有个常识错误，因为喝多了不能泡澡哦！  
> 大概这样。  
> 对了！他是个情人节贺文！


End file.
